


Yesterday I Died

by A_R_Nicoletti



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura fucks up, Angry Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, But she's still okay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Lance (Voltron), I'm Sorry, I'm mean, I'm not really that bad, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron)-centric, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Gore, Pining Lance (Voltron), Possessive Keith (Voltron), Possessive Shiro (Voltron), Protective Coran, Protective Hunk (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Pidge | Katie Holt, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Smut, Temporary Character Death, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron), Wall Sex, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_R_Nicoletti/pseuds/A_R_Nicoletti
Summary: Lance felt jittery, felt like a complete wreck as he lay there, staring at his ceiling with restless, haunted eyes.'I died today.'A/N: UPDATED TAGS AND RATING FOR FINAL CHAPTER!





	1. Strengthen Me

**Author's Note:**

> SO,  
> Please don't hate me! I sorta bitch against Allura at the start, but it's forgiven!  
> So forgive me for putting lance through hell?

Lance felt jittery, felt like a complete wreck as he lay there, staring at his ceiling with restless, haunted eyes.

_I died today._

He thought. It’d finally happened, one of them had died, a casualty of war, and it had been him. Lance very nearly didn’t get the chance to one day come back to his family. If Allura hadn’t been there to bring him back- Lance shuddered, rolling onto his side. He didn’t want to think about it.

Lance knew the team didn’t know, had agreed when Allura had lowly murmured to him that they shouldn’t harass everyone with this, there was far too much at stake.

He sat up in his bed with a sigh, rubbing at the spot where, not all that long ago, a metal pole had skewered him. Under his clothes laid a fresh, dark scar, right over his heart. Frankly, it was terrifying.

There wasn’t a chance of sleeping tonight, not with the memory so new in his mind. The least he could do was go train, make himself useful to the team, someone who would not be a burden on them. Mind made up, Lance pushed himself up, got dressed, and trudged from his room. The castle was dimly lit, it’d been a long day and everyone was more than likely passed out in their own quarters, even their resident little gremlin, who Lance knew from more than one occasion liked to stay up late absorbed in her work. He’d put her to bed frequently, and over time she’d stopped grumbling when he did, choosing to instead hug him tightly and thank him. They’d had too many close encounters to not begin to show their love for one another, and now, the team was stronger than ever.

_Yet I still feel like I’m weighing down the team._

Lances head dropped a little, before he regained his composure and pushed his way into the empty training room. He took the time to stretch, test his balance, everything he could to really ensure he was at the top of his game. He couldn’t get better if he injured himself not being ready.

He was in there for hours, pushing himself harder and harder, till he ended up shirtless, sweating, not even realising that if they’d been on earth, the sun would be rising. But every time he thought of stopping, all he could see over and over again was the metal pole thrust forward towards Allura, see himself having no other option but to push himself in front of her, feel the cold, gnarled metal push through flesh and bone. Lance _Felt_ himself choke on his own blood and watched as everything faded to black.

“Gahhh!” He shouted, fighting off another gladiator training bot.

“End training sequence” Lance startled, hearing Shiro’s voice calling out behind him. Lance could hear the stress and concern in his voice.

“Lance what’s going o-“ Keith, but he cut off as Lance turned around. Everyone gasped, pidge and Hunk clinging to each other, Keith and Shiro taking an aborted step forward, Coran’s eyes widened.

“Lance, when-when did you get that?” Hunk’s voice shook, and he looked close to puking, something that hadn’t happened for a long time.

Lance looked down, noting that they were all staring at- His chest, they were all staring at the obviously fresh scarring on his chest. His head snapped up, and he stared at the wall above and behind their heads silently. Allura had told him not to tell them. Now he’d fucked up, again, what the hell would he say?

“Lance?” Keith called tentatively, the team plus Coran advancing on him like a frightened animal.

He tried laughing, but it came out forced and choked, alerting the others almost violently that whatever this was, it wasn’t something simple. He jolted as everyone pulled into a group hug, he could feel Pidge trembling. Lance knew then and there he couldn’t not tell them, they were family.

“I died yesterday” He Murmured. Shutting his eyes as the tears began to drip down his face. He expected the gasp, the tightening of arms around him, he didn’t expect to be pulled against Shiros’ chest, for Keith to grab his hand and grip it tightly. Lance barely manage to speak through the heavy sobs. “We-we were fighting, ‘llura and I, l-like all of you. I-I was too slow! I didn’t see him, with-with the broken metal, he was going to kill her and I just reacted, it went-“ He sobbed brokenly, placing a hand over his heart and gasping for air as the memories flooded him and overwhelmed him.

Distantly, Lance was aware of Coran, Pidge and hunk crying, and Shiro and Keith holding him tighter. But all Lance could do was struggle to breath and curl in on himself, fingers wrapping shakily and weakly around Keiths.

“Breath Lance, come on” Shiro murmured into Lance’s hair, hands rubbed up and down his back, arms, fingers trailed over his cheek.

“Why weren’t we told” Sobbed Pidge, and suddenly Lance snapped back, gasping in air and looking at the people around him, his family.

“We didn’t want to-to worry any of you” Lance breathed out weekly, looking at his and Keiths’ linked hands, and where he rested against Shiro, much later perhaps he’d have time to blush.

“Wait, we? Allura?” Coran looked less than pleased. “My boy, what exactly did she say?”

Lance looked at everyone then, noting the varying looks of pure rage on each of his friends faces.

“Oh, no, don’t be angry with her, she just thought that it would distract everyone and… It was bound to happen, at some point, one of us was going to die anyway, she brang me back at least so! No big deal I-I mean” Lance found himself floundering, really, he was being ridiculous, panicking like that. It was the life of a paladin.

“Lance” Shiro choked, expression dark and wild. “Lance you Died that’s not no big deal if Allura couldn’t bring you ba-“ at this point he couldn’t continue, instead, yanking Lance closer into his arms and burying his face into Lance’s neck.

Lance chose to cling to Shiro, taking comfort in his arms and trying to tell him with his actions, what he could not in words. _I love you_. He looked at Keith, standing close, their eyes meeting. Lance could see the internal conflict in Keith’s gaze. _I love you._


	2. We don't know how close we came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura is in trouble !!!!

The team spent several hours huddling on the couch after they barely let lance out of their sights to shower. He was still slightly shaky but curled up under the warm blankets with his team members helped to finally ease some of the shock and pain of his own death. Pidge curled up in his lap, always keeping a hand or her head resting over his heart, over the new scar situated there as if to ensure it didn’t reopen or something equally bad.

Lance himself had his back against Shiro and Hunk’s chests while Keith rested his head against Lance’s shoulder, leaning against the other half of Shiro’s chest. Coran had sat with them for awhile too, but eventually stood to continue his unavoidable duties.

For hours they sat, occasionally chatting, falling in and out of sleep and feeling warm and cozy and safe in each-others arms.

Together they neglected their duties, their training, their usual routine, and thus were found like this, past lunch time, by a very disgruntled Allura.

“Paladin’s, what are you doing here? If you were going to take a relaxing bonding day they least you could have done is told me” she huffed, hands on her hips as she looked over the bundled group on the couch.

Pidge uncurled her head from Lance’s chest, sending a bleary yet dark glare towards Allura when the others tensed.

“And the least you could have done is alert us to the fact that our best friend and brother died yesterday.” She snapped back and Allura’s face hardened.

“Lance” She growled, and Lance shrunk against Shiro’s chest.

Keith jumped to his feet, facing the princess with closed fists.

“No, you don’t get to blame him. He was hiding it too but we forced it out of him. How could you think it was even smart to keep it from us? This is a family built on trust Allura” Keith snarled.

“He’s right Allura. And what if you couldn’t bring him back? Don’t you think we deserve to know about it?” Hunk said softly from around Lance, looking at the woman as tears gathered in her eyes.

“I just thought- you’ve all got so much going on without already having to worry about Lance and I just…” She stuttered, lower lip wobbling. Coran walked in then, taking in the scene and sighing.

 

“Allura, did you even think about how Lance would be coping with this?” Shiro prodded gently, pulling Keith to sit back beside them. “He needed us as much as we needed to make sure he’s okay Allura. Did you stop to think about the trauma he got? Or how that trauma could affect the team and how we form Voltron?”

Allura bowed her head.

“No, I didn’t think of any of that. Lance I’m so sorry, you saved my life and I never stopped to so much as thank you, let alone see how you were” She sniffled, and Lance sighed.

“I knew it was bound to happen at some point, and it would affect the team and that this whole job is dangerous. Yeah, I’m kinda hurt but I’m not angry ‘llura. It was a hazard that was bound to happen and I’m very thankful to you for bringing me back” Lance said, holding pidge tight.

Hunk held an arm out to Allura and she timidly climbed into the group pile, pressing a kiss to Lance’s crown and whispering again how sorry she was. He simply reached out and squeezed his hand while Coran came to join their pile once again.

 

They rested like that till dinner where they could no longer even try to deny they needed food, and so they trudged off to the kitchen with their many blankets and pillows, Lance blushing when Shiro and Keith stayed closely by his sides.

The two were the Voltron power couple, side by side they were strong and incredible and so devilishly handsome that lance didn’t even blame himself for falling in love with them. He could only understand and accept that they would never feel the same for him. He sighed deeply, clutching his blanket closer to his body.

“What’s wrong?” Keith asked, placing a hand on the dip in Lances back.

Lance struggled with himself internally at the contact for a moment.

“Nothing, I’m okay Keith” He reassured, and his lashes fluttered as his only outer sign of shock when Shiro wrapped a strong arm around his shoulder.

“You can tell us anything Lance” Shiro murmured into his ear as he directed Lance to sit closely between himself and Keith.

“Y-yeah, I know” He whispered back, large eyes shining wide up and Shiro then Keith.

Shiro swallowed hard and Keith cursed under his breath. Lance didn’t understand just how in love with him the power couple was.

Over Lance’s head, Shiro and Keith shared a look. They had come so close to losing Lance and they didn’t even know it.

 

_Tonight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut or just lovey-dovey confessions in the third chapter do you think? Or both?


	3. He can have this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big confession

Lance sighed deeply to himself. He was feeling better now, now that he had his support system and everyone knew, he felt that the vice around his chest was just that bit looser. Watching everyone tiredly eat their food goo dinner, occasional chatter and an elbow to one another’s ribs, small giggles, he could just breath that little bit more.

From the moment they’d found him that morning, the team stayed by his side, but Keith and Shiro even more so. He looked at them now, biting his lip and glancing at the two of them, flanking his sides at the dinner table. He knew he couldn’t have them, knew they were the super team, knew he didn’t belong, and he was okay with that but at the same time he also wanted so much more. Gods, he loved them he really did. He would die for either or both without a second’s hesitation, he would kill for them, hell he’d probably kill himself for them. Which also probably wasn’t healthy, but neither was loving Shiro or Keith, or Shiro AND Keith when they were already in a relationship.  If Hanahaki was real he probably would have died for loving them 100 times by now.

He looked down at his food bowl, pushing the goo around. Despite feeling better he’d only been able to have a few mouthfuls. Maybe he’d try eating again tomorrow, for today his stomach just could handle it. When hunk questioned why he told him as much, and the team looked sad but nodded, understanding.

“As long as you eat tomorrow Lance” Shiro said, resting his metal hand on his shoulder.

Lance nodded, a little flustered, Shiro usually actively avoided touching anyone with his metal arm

“Yeah, f-for sure” He gave Shiro a smile, and then Keith as well when Keith nudged his side with a worried look.  “Really guys, I’ll be fine”

He spotted Allura’s guilty look again and tried not to sigh. Things weren’t going to go back to normal after this, he could feel it.

“Lance can we talk to you?”

Lance startled when he registered Keith’s proximity and his words, looking up into his deep purple gaze, the gaze he had so often thought was black until he saw them up close. Until he saw them in the sunlight. Until he saw them like a man in love.

“Yeah, wait, we?” He asked, looking around to notice that the others weren’t paying attention, or, were looking like they were trying very hard not to be paying attention. Except for Shiro, who was looking intensely directly at Lance.

“Keith and I, both. Somewhere private, maybe your room?” Shiro whispered, hand on Lances elbow now.

Lance swallowed down the impulsive and rather inappropriate thoughts that jumped at the idea of Keith and Shiro, alone in his bedroom with him.

“Oh, yeah” He tried for Nonchalant, but sounded more like he’d choked on his tongue and gurgled out the response.

The three stood, not going unnoticed by the others but allowed to leave in piece.

Pidge gave Keith a meaningful and sharp glare when he glanced back at the table as they left the room.

Lance held his arms awkwardly, curling his body in almost protectively as they walked in near silence to his room.

The usual fears ran through his head, had they noticed his feelings for him? We’re they gonna tell him that he needs to back off? He wouldn’t blame them if they did, the scenarios ran through his head over and over and he barely noticed getting to his room and being sat on his bed, the two men standing before him, and he almost missed it when Keith, who had been fidgeting the whole time, blurted out-

“Lance we’re in love with you”

Lance stared at him, dumbfounded.

“What” Lance uttered.

“Lance, we don’t expect a reply right now” Shiro started, taking a deep breath, “We can’t tell you when we fell in love with you, maybe it happened slowly, or fast but we didn’t catch onto it. But it’s you and it always will be you. The way you smile and laugh, the way you mutter in Spanish when you’re thinking or upset, the way you always put everyone else first and protect and care for everyone, the way you love, the way you cherish and miss your family, the way you stick your tongue between your teeth when you’re coming up with a plan of attack. We love it all”

Lance took a deep, stuttered breath, he was totally blindsided.

Keith took over when he said nothing.

“Finding out that we nearly lost you… It kills us. We weren’t even there! My last words to you would have been some bullshit about how I can fly better than you when the truth is you’re the best damn pilot I’ve ever seen! Your instincts have saved us time and time again and we wouldn’t handle it, hell we wouldn’t even survive if you were gone.

Loving you is just… it’s so fulfilling because you’re deserving of all the love in the world, and you don’t even know it. It also hurt so much because all we want is you in our arms, in our bed, giving those stunning smiles to us, loving us. It hurts because we know how high the risk of losing you is, and how high the chance that one of us would die and the fact that you DID die- “

Shiro rubbed Keith’s back, the younger man trembling and heaving in deep lungful’s of air.

“You don’t have to answer this, now or… or even Ever, Lance, but you deserve to know the truth and we could just… never hide it from you so…” Keith slumped, looking like he and Shiro were about to leave.

Lance gripped his own shirt over his heart, processing the confessions, eyes filling with tears as he looked up at the two who usually seemed larger than life, but now were so vulnerable, and Lance could either make or break them.

“Y-you- “ He choked on his own tears. Maybe he really hadn’t been okay with being just friends with them. Lance had been lying to himself from the moment he realised he was in love with them. He needed them like he needed his heart to keep beating. His life depended on them.

“L-lance?” Shiro uttered in horror as he watched the Cuban boy break down, sobbing loudly.

“Y-you idiots” Lance sobbed out, and Keith stood back, shocked.

“I-idi-“ He started, but the anger died down immediately when Lance threw himself at them, wrapping his arms around their necks and holding on for dear life.

“I-I love you both s-so much oh god. I told myself I was okay with loving you both from afar, but It wasn’t true, gods it wasn’t I love you both so much!” He felt their arms wrap securely around him, whispering affectionately as he cried in their arms.

He could really have this, it was his and he could have this now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, Confessions! I did end up deciding against smut this chapter but that's okay because there will be in the next one! Hopefully I'll have that done tomorrow! For not it's 10pm and it tok me 7 hours to get that done bc procrastinate and ADHD. Adios amigos, till next chapter!


	4. So Precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sexual tension, it's killing everyone. Its only a matter of time till someone snaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUTTTTTTTTT  
> Warning this chapter gets rather full on!

Their relationship was so new, it started slowly and shyly, all blushes and holding hands and kisses on the cheek, and gazes so filled with sexual tension that no one wanted to be in the same room as the three of them if they were all together.

“I don’t know hunk, it’s still all so new! Isn’t it too soon for me to jump on their dicks?” Lance blabbered out, and Hunk snorted and blushed in response.

“You three gave been gravitating around each other for like 3 years now Lance, you may as we’ll have been together the whole time. Even the residents of the last planet we rescued could see the sexual tension between the three of you!” He huffed.

Lance rubbed his neck, embarrassed. “You really think they… They want it?”

“Lance, I think Keith might actually kill Zarkon out of pure sexual rage if he doesn’t get his hands on you soon. And I thought the pining was unbearable.”

Lance hit his friend with a spatula.

“Maybe I should let them be frustrated if it means taking out Zarkon!”

They laughed a bit, continuing baking with the latest alien ingredients hunk had found.

It had been such an interesting few weeks, balancing his new relationship with Shiro and Keith, and finding his footing on the field again after dying. It had all come with its ups, downs and panic attacks, but Lance was here now and that’s what mattered.

Having the two loves of his life at his side was one hell of a bonus.

“How would I even go about… you know” Lance Blushed again, thinking of his men and how it would feel to have their hands all over him.

“I’m not sure buddy, It’s really not my area of expertise? I mean you could talk to them about it” Hunk shrugged, and Lance snorted.

“No way, that would make it so damn awkward. What would I even say? Hey Keith, Shiro, I know this is new but I really wanna get in your pants, help a guy out here?”

They both laughed. But a mere week later, the chance to actually get in their pants came fast and, well, in a rather unexpected situation.

 

********

 

They were in the middle of a rescue mission. A newly Galra-hostilized planet sent out a cry for help, their princess was being held hostage up in the castle by a team of Galra commanders and Allura, Worried for a fellow princess, was furiously giving orders.

Lance and Pidge had made it inside the castle, Voltron having already taken out the Galran ships and liberated its people. In the castle, Shiro, Keith, Hunk, Allura and Coran, and two convincing holograms of Lance and Pidge, argued through the video call with the Galra trying to talk them into giving up and releasing the people’s princess. They didn’t know it was just a distraction to get Lance and Pidge inside to rescue the princess themselves.

The duo peaked around the corner to the throne room, noting the cluster of approximately 8 Galran sentry robots.

“Four each?” Lance whispered hurriedly. “I’ll take down as many as I can from here and lure them over, once they get close enough, we take down the rest in close quarters”

Pidge nodded and Lance took aim. He cheered lowly when instead of the planned four, he managed to take down 6 before they got too close and Pidge darted out, taking the last two down with an agile ease. She had gotten so good in their time in Voltron, and was perhaps almost the fastest member of their family team. Being small definitely had it’s advantages.

Still, Lance kept a close eye on her, and their surroundings. If anything were to happen to her, he would never forgive himself. Allura wasn’t here this time so if something happened to one of them, there was no bringing either of them back. He shuddered and shook his head.

_Focus Lance._

And that’s when it all went south.

It was a blur from there. Getting into the throne room, taking down Galra, throwing himself in front of the alien princess.

And before he could even apprehend what was going on, at least 20 guns were pointed at he and Pidge.

There were more Galra and Sentries in here than they had realised.

The cold tip of a gun pushed into the side of his head. Lance could here Pidge hissing and the Alien princess crying, he could see the large screen hovering in front of them and his team’s look of shock.

The Galra with his gun against Lance’s head laughed, gravely and scrapping on Lance’s ears.

“You really thought we didn’t see them coming? You thought we were distracted by your little diversion? No no no, see we knew that ending this petty princess’s life would hardly damage Voltron or even it’s reputation.” He grinned.

“But setting a trap to get at least one member of Voltron? Priceless! You’re all so… predictable. As if we wouldn’t know you’re send one or more of your own out here”

 

“Killing them won’t do you any good Morok” Keith hissed out. Lance wondered for a second how they knew the Commanders name but shrugged it off, obviously he did, they’d been arguing with him for the past 30 minutes in their ruse.

Or at least, what they’d thought was a ruse.

“Oh, but won’t it? Sure, you may be able to find more people willing to die as a so-called paladin. But we know you filth too well, you’re all so precious to each other, Killing them would tear you apart and we all know it” Morok continued, boasting and leering down at Lance, who was on his knees, Bayard kicked far from him.

Lance rolled his eyes. Morok growled and kicked his side. Hard. It knocked the wind from him for a moment and he hissed, gasping for air. He vaguely heard the shouts over the screen from Keith and Shiro.

Morok yanked him back up roughly, putting the gun back against Lance’s head, and the Cuban boy just sighed.

“You’re an idiot you know, Moron, was it?” Lance commented, almost wistfully.

Morok growled and pushed the gun harder into Lance’s scalp. He didn’t spare even a second to wince.

“You really think we didn’t know how many of you there were in the room?” To be honest, he didn’t. But he was a Paladin for gods sake, and above all else, a trouble maker. They had plans for these situations. And with a quick assessment, he knew they were gonna be just fine. Well, he and pidge knew, the rest of the team continued to watch the scene before them with poorly concealed fear.

“What are you taking about?!” Morok yelled, and Lance pulled a face at the sheer angry volume of his voice. “Of course you couldn’t know how many of us there were!”

Lance laughed.

“Are you sure this isn’t all part of our plan, Moron?” Lance’s eyes met pidge’s, and then moved to the thing she held tightly in her hand, concealed from their captors.

Lance grinned once more, and he moved fast, diving to cover the alien princess and shield their eyes.

“Now Pidge!”

And a loud bang, followed by a blinding light, filled the room.

Lance helped the princess up once it subsided, looking around at the Galra that lay twitching on the floor, eyes wide and blinded. The sentry were mass of piles of short circuitry, and the screen that was previously showing their team was filled with nothing but static and white noise.

Lance shrugged, his team would get here eventually, they we’re in no danger till they arrived.

“Nice work pidgey” Lance cheered, and the gremlin smirked, feeling 10 different levels of smug.

“Thanks for keeping them distracted” She chucked, and Lance bumped their shoulders.

“Thanks for being a genius and making those flash grenades!”

They chucked.

“I should be thanking you both” The princess stuttered, rubbing her four hands together.

Lance bowed.

“No need princess, we we’re just doing our duty. I hope we didn’t scare you too much?” He asked kindly, feeling somewhat bad about having to knock her down to protect her from the grenade light.

“No no! I’m fine! Admittedly I was worried when it looked like they had caught us all, but I was so silly to think you hadn’t had it all planned out” she laughed, sounding like a music chime.

Lance and Pidge shared a look as Lance brushed himself off and walked over to pick up his Bayard, it was probably best if they didn’t tell her that they actually hadn’t had a plan, it was mostly luck.

His chest tightened again. He could have died today too, Gods, any of them could have. He pushed it from his mind, and looked up when he heard the fast footsteps of his teammates and watched at they burst into the room, Bayard’s out and activated.

Lance waved to them and hummed cheerfully, and their mouths fell open.

“L-lance, Pidge, what?” Hunk choked out.

“Flash grenades” Pidge purred, waving another grenade in her hand before re-pocketing it.

Next think Lance knew, He and pidge were being hauled into a tight bear hug, gasping for air, while Allura comforted the foreign princess, and directed her away from the still groaning and blind Galra on the floor.

“O-okay buddy” Lance gasped out, slapping Hunk of the back, “Need a little air here”

Hunk dropped them quickly, and began scolding them both, hands on his hips and a glassy sheen to his eyes.

“Do you know how worried we were?” He shrieked.

 

About 25 minutes later was when he got the full force of just how worried they were.

 

“Lance you fucking _idiot!_ ” Keith hissed, and the next thing Lance knows, he’s being shoved against the wall just inside Shiro’s room, Keith pressed fully body against his, his mouth being attacked with hard, hot kissed.

Shiro stormed inside a moment later, locking the door behind him and equally as pissed as Keith.

“God Lance” Keith growled between kissed, ripping away Lances Armor and his own.

“The last thing we see if you launching yourself at the princess” Shiro hissed, moving in and biting hard at Lanced, neck. Lances legs trembled and he let out a choked moan.

“And then, filled with fear, we rush to the castle to find you fine, and grinning?” Shiro continued, aiding in ripping off everyone’s clothes.

Lance gasped out, feeling the fingers of Shiro’s metal arm dig into his now naked hip, sure to leave bruises.

“I-I’m sorry” he keened out, hips jerking when Keith’s leg shoved between Lance’s own, his teeth tugging at Lance’s sensitive ears.

“Oh you will be” Keith snarled, nails scratching down Lance’s back.

Lance arched, feeling overwhelmed and thoroughly enjoying it. Shiro stalked away for a moment, and Lance tried to follow him with his eyes, but found himself crying out, eyes shutting and head falling back against the wall when Keith’s over hot hand wrapped around his length, giving a rough but fucking amazing pull.

“Keith!” Lance struggled to get out.

For months he had been touching himself, thinking and wishing it was them, even more so over the past few weeks, but that dreaming was nowhere near as good as how the real thing felt, how much his body greedily ached with pleasure with Keith touching him.

“Pull him up” Came Shiro’s voice, and Keith complied, hiking Lance up against the wall, wrapping the smaller’s legs around his waist and grinning sharply when Lance gasped.

“Here’s how this is going to go down Lance” Shiro murmured deeply in his ear in the low lighting of the bedroom. “Keith is going to fuck you up against this wall until he cums, and you won’t. You gave us quite a scare back there. So after you let Keith use you, you’re going to ride me on the bed until your legs are shaking and you’re crying and begging, then, and only then, will you be able to cum” And with that, he slips a ring over Lance’s cock, under his balls, tight and lowly restrictive.

Lance lets out a strangled moan, fingers Digging into Keith’s back who lets out a hiss in response.

“F-fuck” Lance groans out.

“If you want this to stop at any time lance, just say the word Red, and it will” Shiro whispered in Lance’s ear, loud enough for Keith to hear and acknowledge too.

Lance nodded quickly and the two men growl, the sound of a bottle opening doesn’t escape Lance, and he pants in need, squeezing Keith’s waist with his legs when Shiro’s cold metal fingers rub against his entrance.

“He loves stretching you open with his metal arm, I know” Keith rumbled in his ear, ducking his head and running his tongue up Lance’s neck. Lance shuddered and rocks his hips as much as he can to get Shiro to push those thick digits into him.

“He can feel everything with those fingers you know? Be able to feel the way you’ll tighten around them, how hot you are for us, how bad you want us to fuck into you till we all can’t walk.”

Lance gasped and arched again. At the same time, Shiro pushed in a finger, turning Lance’s gasp into a near silent whine of need.

Keith chuckled darkly, clutching the tan boy’s hips tighter.

“That’s it Lance, let us here it, let us here how much you’re enjoying this”

Lance keened again, rocking into Shiro Stretching him open, making Keith groan as the movement rubs against his own Member.

Shiro purrs at the sight of them, and removed his fingers from where Lance was clenching around him.

“He’s ready Keith” and Shiro Backed off, satisfied, and seating himself back on the bed to watch the show unfold.

 

Keith makes use of his strength to slowly lower Lance onto his cock, taking in every gasp and whimper and Plea the other man made, groaning as the tight heat swallows him down slowly, until there was two inches left and with a dark grin, Keith drops Lance down the rest of the way onto him, and the younger man lets out a startled shout of pressure as the movement both fills him and pressed Keith against his inner walls, and his prostate.

Lance shakes as the need to cum hits, and he dry orgasms instantly, crying out Keith’s name.

“Fuck” Keith groans. “Did you see that Shiro?”

The three are all breathing hard, and Shiro has to wrap a tight fist around the base of his cock to stop himself from finishing then and there at the sight of Lance’s dry orgasm.

“Gods yes, now fuck him Keith, make him come undone for us” Shiro bit hiss lip, his own voice was already a wreck, and he couldn’t wait to get his own hands on Lance again too.

Keith started slow, rocking up into the tight heat of Lance, getting harder as he presses Lance against the wall, snapping his hips up into the moaning man.

Lance dug his nails into Keith’s back, unable to stop the noises that tumbled from his lips, feeling the hot slide of Keith pushing in and out of him. He was so oversensitive from his first orgasm, already feeling wrecked and needy for more and more.

It seemed Keith wouldn’t be able to keep going much longer, as his arms shook, and his movement getting erratic, having lance teetering on the edge in no time but his body not letting him get through another dry Orgasm.

When Keith’s release hit, Shiro stopped touching himself and shot to his feet, taking the out of his mind Lance from a shaking Keith and moving them all the bed where Keith could watch through blissed out eyes as Lance would Ride Shiro.

Shiro sat himself back against the headboard, helping Lance to straddle him, kissing him hard as he did.

They made out for a while, Shiro lifting Lance’s hips to tease his puffy and sensitive hole with the tip of his member.

He was bigger than Keith, and they knew that once they started this time, they weren’t going to last longer.

Shiro let Lance push himself down, watched him arch and moan and rock his hips. Shiro panted and grunted in pleasure as Lance desperately and dazedly worked himself on Shiro’s cock.

When Shiro was close he pushed a hand through Lances hair, tugging his head back roughly and revealing in the loud moan Lance let out, grazing his teeth on the tan, bared neck in front of him. He reached for the youngers cock, and at the last second, pulled off the cock-ring with a growled out “Cum for me Lance.”

And he did, spectacularly, tightening around Shiro as he too came, falling onto Shiro’s chest a shaking mess.

“Fuck you’re so perfect Lance” Keith whispered, crawling to them and laying kisses over his damp skin. “You’re so perfect but gods, don’t ever scare us like that again”

Lance chucked weakly, hazy eyes looking up till he met Keith’s.

“Occupational hazard but… I love you both so much”

And Keith and Shiro had nothing to say, but love and care for the man they loved in their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah it's not fantastic but at some point I will edit! and then it'll be longer :)


End file.
